


Let's Play

by HyunnieBunny



Series: Kpop Wedgie Oneshots [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, kinkdiscovery, namecalling, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunnieBunny/pseuds/HyunnieBunny
Summary: San in the blanket of darkness and a sleep-deprived mind, finds a whole new world.Maybe he should've started slow.Oh well, It's too late now!
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: Kpop Wedgie Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113773
Kudos: 20





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute!
> 
> Back again with another one haha! No one asked for it!
> 
> Though who is that to stop me!
> 
> All of this is purely for entertainment!
> 
> Don't kink shame please! :D
> 
> Enjoy reading!

San knows he probably should’ve read that. Though what else can he do? It was deep in the night and the 21-year-old was restless. As he was scrolling through TikTok as one does during sleepless nights, he stumbled upon a video. It by itself wasn’t anything noteworthy, just a guy getting wedgied by his pals. 

Though it piques a certain interest in the black-haired man. So, as one does when intrigued, they research it. After a bit of digging, he found other videos, artworks, and literature. He didn’t expect that. But, his sleep-deprived mind went ahead.

Now, San was screwed, after reading a rather smutty story he felt a certain urge. Though it could just be his sleep-deprived and now horny mind that made him have that reaction. But, what is he to do when he gets hard? Well jerk off of course, but what about later.

The consequences! Though he decided to worry about those later. Quickly jerking his hard cock and having that sweet bliss of releasing. Cleaning up with a nearby towel, taking note to throw it in the wash. He laid down and fell asleep much lighter than he did the past week.

That bliss was gone the moment he woke and remembered everything about last night. The weird dream he had didn’t help. Now all that was on his mind was wedgies, oh and his morning wood. Cursing himself for learning about this the day before dance practice.

Now he can’t get it out of his mind. He decided to forgo jerking and went straight for a cold shower. Greeting the members that he passed on the way, ignoring Wooyoung’s snickers. After his shower, he felt calmer, though his thoughts didn’t go away.

Instead, they amplified when he started to get dressed. Especially when he slipped the green Calvin Klein briefs up his legs. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he thinks for a moment. “I wonder-” 

Turning slightly to see his posture, he grips the black waistband and tugs on it slightly. The feeling was weird but not painful. It felt well just like fabric bunched up his crack. Though it did look a little funny through the mirror. 

He was glad that his roommate wasn’t here at the moment. He didn’t know how to explain to his members if they ever saw him like this. But, that doesn’t matter right now. All that matters to San is to quench his growing interest. 

Deciding that the slight wedgie wasn’t enough, he tugs with more strength. The pain was certainly felt this time. The cotton wedged deeper into his crack, waistband coming to his mid-back, leg holes stretched over the small of his back. The pressure in the front now is more apparent. 

When he looks at the mirror he can’t help but blush, the heat rising to his face in waves of shame. Though that didn’t stop it. It amplified his arousal. Giving a hearty yank, the waistband comes up to the base of his neck. 

Briefs digging into his crack and mercilessly crushing his groin. Releasing a groan when he feels the fabric digging into his skin. ‘Shit, that hurt,’ But did he stop. Hell No.

A knock echoed through the room, causing San to jump. Consequently tugging on the underwear. “San, we have to go in a few minutes, please be ready so we can leave,” He hears the voice of his sweet leader calls out. Yelling back a simple Will do. 

Looking back at the mirror, he lights up. An idea brewing in his mind. Smirking he lets go of the back of the waistband, opting to take the sides. Breathing in. He knows this is going to hurt. Flexing his muscles, he musters all the strength and yanks!

The briefs stretch, cutting through him like sandpaper. Groaning he yanks harder. Gripping on the leg holes and pulling the fabric. Once stretched enough he slips his arms through, Pulling the leg holes higher and higher. 

The briefs digging unforgiving, around his crotch and deep in his ass. Grinding against his crack. Though, he continues to pull until the leg holes are fastened tightly on his shoulders. Groaning one last time he looks at the mirror.

Damn, that looks like it hurts. Shaking his head, he goes to pick up his pants. Yelping at his briefs riding up, grinding his ass. With a few groans and yelps, he gets dressed. The worst part was when he was slipping on his shirt, having to raise his arms. 

Yea, his briefs were unforgiving then, tightening around him and feeling a lot like sandpaper grinding into his groin. But, was he going to give up and un-wedgie himself. No, he gave himself a challenge and he was going to pull through.

Another knock was heard. San yells a loud I'm coming! Grabbing his backpack and opening the door to a slightly annoyed Hoonjoong, the leader looking at him briefly then turning to the door. The black-haired man follows suit. 

The ride to the company was loud as usual for the eight men, always throwing a ruckus in the large van. San is usually the loudest of the bunch. Though today he was stiff, Yunho was all up against him. The man feared that the older man would find out, but with the thick jacket in the way, he doubts it. 

But, the thought still lingers. How would he explain if any of them found out? Sure being in a group and forbidden to date made all of them well acquainted with each other. Sure the members may know his little kink for humiliation, but even this was embarrassing. 

How would he explain wanting his underwear pulled up his crack? Even just thinking about it, made the black-haired man flush in shame. But, why does he want them to find out? It's a scary thought, but an arousing one.

They made it to the company, quickly getting out of the car. Yunho putting his arm over San’s shoulder, the smaller of the two stiffens a bit but quickly relaxes. “He can’t feel it,” San thinks following the rest to the practice room. Yunho takes note of his friend being tense, taking note to keep an eye out for him.

When they get there the members start to stretch. San gulps for obvious reasons. ‘This is gonna hurt.’ He lays down already feeling his briefs tighten. “Hey San, need some help?” Yunho asks, looking at his smaller friend. Though the black-haired male shakes his head. 

With a nod, the older man turns and does his stretches. San looks at his toes and takes a deep breath. Well more he felt more of a burn than usual. He swears he could taste the cotton now. He gets up with a wince. Hoonjoong turns the music on, telling everyone to get ready. 

San starts to regret his decision. Dance practice was awful. He didn’t know how many times the fabric cut through him. Digging further into his ass. Tightening mercilessly around his crotch. 

To make matters worse, he can feel Yunho’s eyes observe his every move. He is certain that the older man saw every wince, gasp, and not so subtle adjustments. Now they're taking a break, The members want to go to a nearby restaurant for lunch. San excuses himself, telling them that he was feeling tired. 

The leader nods at him, leading the rest to go. San walks to the nearby room attached to the practice room. It was a little break room with a desk, fridge, and small bed. Wincing he sits on the bed. He probably shouldn’t have done this on a dance practice day.

But, what was he to do when his dick took interest in the act. It’s not like he didn’t consider the consequences, well maybe he didn’t. And maybe his mind was corrupted at the thought of being found out, wondering what his members will say or do.

He lifts his shirt and groans at how tight the briefs have gotten. Cutting him deep within. Too focused on how the front of his briefs crushes his balls, he didn’t hear the door open. Only until he heard the “Oh,” Did he lookup. 

Yunho stands at the door mouth agape, looking at the man in the bed, his underwear seeming to be stretched. San pulls down his shirt and looks up at the older gulping. “Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to go eat with the others,” San felt the heat on his face and knew then that he couldn’t lie.

He's been caught, but he can stall just a- “So that’s why you were wincing,” I guess he can’t stall. Gulping he nods, hiding his face away from the older. Shaming seeping into his very nerves. Intensifying when he felt his cock twitch. ‘Shit, not now San Jr’. 

Yunho walks over to the bed sitting down next to the smaller man. “Hey,” He tries to be as calm and gentle as possible. San looks over at him, the older seeing how tense he is. Wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close, ignoring the tiny wince the younger gives.  
“So, how long did you uhhhm find this out,” Yunho asks a bit awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort the man, comforting wasn’t really his strong suit. San flushes deeper, shaming increasing tenfold. “Last night,” the taller man briefly looks at him before bursting out laughing.

San looking at him utterly offended, shame quickly leaving his body. He smacks the older man, causing him to apologizes, still giggling he looks at the fuming man. “Sorry, sorry, but let me get this straight, you found out about this uhh kink and thought it was a good idea to give yourself a shoulder wedgie,” San stops and whines at that. “When you put it that way, it sounds bad!”

Yunho laughs some more patting the younger in the back, now being able to feel the waistband through the thin t-shirt. “Hey, it’s not bad, just really out there,” He waits for San to look at him before continuing. “Most people would take it slow, before trying something extreme like that.” the younger whines, hiding his face in between his hands, muttering to himself. 

Yunho smiles, “What was that?” he teases the smaller. “I said I did start small, it just goes out of hand,” The taller chuckles at that. They sit in silence for a bit. Suddenly Yunho lights up looking at the younger and grasping his shoulders. “Why not go all out!” 

San looks at him in confusion. “What?” But instead of an answer, he feels Yunho's hands grip the leg holes around his shoulder through his shirt. “Like this!” He yanks the leg holes up, getting up and forcing San with him. 

The younger giving a pained shout looking at the older with wide eyes. The taller smirking at him, feeling the fabric in his grip. “What do you say Sannie?” He asks in a taunting voice, husking his voice to further mind-fuck the younger. “I-I uh, Ow!” Yunho yanks once more. 

“Speak clearly nerd,” San doesn’t know what to say, everything becoming so much to him, from how tender his lower region became, to the constant yanks Yunho does, to even the way the taller looks and speaks to him causing a certain reaction in his groin. 

“Yes! I want it!” Feeling the shame envelop him once those words left his mouth, Yunho chuckling at the outburst, let go momentarily. Taking out his phone, he sends a quick message. Looking back up at the curious man in front of him. “Just sent a message to Hoonjoong, telling him that you’re too sore to practice,” San nods. “Strip.”

The younger looking at him in alarm. “S-Strip?” Yunho raises an eyebrow, smirking at the embarrassed man. “Yea, strip, I wanna see what I'm working with,” Makes sense, though that doesn’t stop his face to turn a bright red. 

Nodding he makes swift work pulling his shirt over his head, already remembering the struggle from the morning. Pausing at his pants. Though they’ve seen each naked, having to shower together to make their schedule, it shouldn’t be different.   
But, it totally is when his briefs are deeply lodged in his crack. It feels worse than actually being naked. Though when he looks back and sees the hunger in the older’s eyes he makes his decision. Slowly pulling down his pants, giving a show. Something he knows he’s good at.

He morphs into his sex demon persona, the one that makes the fans scream, the one that makes the hard stans ovaries explode. Something he worked hard to master, and from seeing the crack in Yunho’s eyes, the way it seems to struggle to hold back.

It makes San smirk, knowing that soon the older man will release that inner beast. He takes a second to pray for his ass before continuing with the show. Once the constricting jeans pool around his ankles he hears a low whistle. “Damn.”

Slowly bending down to pick the pants up, groaning slightly at the cotton cutting into his skin. “Damn Sannie, I have to say, I’m impressed,” Yunho walks closer to the younger, grinding his cock into the wedged fabric between San’s ass cheeks. 

“Let’s see how much the nerd can take, hmm,” the taller lifts his hand and smacks the bare ass in front of him, inciting a moan to leave the younger’s lips. Gripping the thinned fabric above his ass. “Let’s enjoy this Sannie,” He whispers huskily into the shorter’s ear.

With all the strength he could muster, Yunho yanks the briefs, thinning out the fabric. Grinding harshly against his crack and squeezing his groin. The shorter gasping from the sudden pain, clenching his eyes. 

The taller chuckles at the reaction, yanking harder. Bringing San’s to his toes, groaning out at the fabric cutting his skin. “Wow, these are more durable than I expected!” How can he be so excited, San thought, groaning at the constant yanks. 

“They are rather stretchy, hmmm, let’s see” San hears the taller mutter. All he can think is. What has he gotten himself into? Turning back to look at him, and to his horror, Yunho looks back giving him a Cheshire smile. Oh no.

“Wanna test it out nerd,” The alternation between the names was really messing with San”s head. Gulping he nods, bracing himself for the upcoming pain. What did he get himself into?

Yunho releases his grip, Gliding his hand opens San’s back giving the man goosebumps, shivering from the touch alone. The taller smirking at the tremors he feels beneath his big palm. Hands finally reach their destination. Gripping the black waistband that’s near San’s neck. 

“Well, this might be easy to pull off, don’t you think nerd,” San nods, not really able to speak. Though that wasn’t enough for the taller, who smacks his ass at the lack of verbal response. “Yes, Sir! It will be easy to pull off!” 

“That’s better Sannie,” Yunho mentally counts to three. One, San prepares himself for the pain. Two, nothing happens and the shorter laxes slightly, he doesn’t know why Yunho hasn’t pulled yet. The man was not known for being patient. Three, in his confused state, his body is left unguarded. The perfect opportunity for Yunho,

The taller yanks, stretching the waistband almost immediately over San’s head. The short releasing a cry from the sudden pain ripping through his spine. “Damn that was easy,” Yunho pulls higher over San’s head and attaches it to his forehead.

The taller briefly grinding his boner into the wedgie before pushing away. San falling on his knees. In shock from what just occurred. 

The pain he feels is remarkable, nothing he ever felt. The way the briefs cut through his crack and strangle his groan. The immense pressure on his balls, and the way his neck strains from how tight the wedgie is. Like his body is trapped by it. 

Though the most noteworthy thing is how even though the pain and humiliation, he can feel his cock standing erect in his crushing briefs. It was nothing like he felt before. The shame coursing through his veins but being overshadowed by the arousal going directly to his trapped cock.

“Well, I got to go, have fun Sannie!” WAIT… WHAT. San wants to scream at Yunho to undo the wedgie, to not leave but it is all caught in his throat. The door closes and San can only think. At Least it wasn’t Mingi or Wooyoung, those two would obliterate him.

“Hey, Woo, Mingi what are you doing back!” Wait!

“We came to check on San, is he resting?” No. No. NO!

“You could say that, but I'm suuure, he would be happy to see you!” Yunho you absolute fucker!

San hears the door turn. Briefly praying for his poor ass. The door opens.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!   
> I know these type of stories won't garner a large viewership!  
> And I'm kind of glad!  
> It's always embarrassing posting these, but I love the thrill!  
> And maybe I'm just hoping to find other like minded individuals!  
> I do apologize to the Idols for using their image for this.   
> I hope they never stubble upon this,   
> But, it's all in good fun!


End file.
